Yeah, Like THAT Would Ever Happen
by gracefulfallen
Summary: I apologize for this. I was very young when I wrote it. COMPLETED What if Scully was the believer and Mulder the skeptic? What if Mulder's sister had never been abducted? What if Scully had kept that part time job as a stripper to buy her new viper?
1. Say Wha?

~Hi! I'm Cyrus, better known as Meg1551 or Spork on the X-Files Forum. I posted this there earlier, and someone asked me to post it here on FF.net, so here I am~  
  
***What if Scully was the believer and Mulder the skeptic? What if Mulder's sister had never been abducted? What if Scully's tarantula had been abducted instead? What if Scully had kept that part time job as a stripper to buy her new viper? What if Skinner was ten years younger and Scully was in love with HIM? What if Mulder was in love with him? (Disregard the last question.) All of your questions are answered here***  
  
[Scully's apartment 8:05]  
  
Rushing madly through the apartment, Scully frantically gathered her things for work, for which she is already five minutes late.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell are my handcuffs?" Scully yelled, looking around frantically.  
  
"Right here." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Who the HELL are you?!?!"  
  
A sleazy looking man, more that five years younger than Scully, leaned on the doorframe, dangling the lost object from one finger.  
  
"Don't you remember last night?" he asked.  
  
"No, and I don't care to! Get out!"  
  
"Yeah, you were pretty wasted."  
  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
The half dressed man didn't budge but continued to dangle the handcuffs. Scully, annoyed, pulled her gun out of its holster and aimed it at his crotch.  
  
"NOW!!!"  
  
"Fine, but I'm keeping these."  
  
He walked out the door and sheepishly ran down the stairs. Scully grabbed her things and bolted after him.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
The Sleazy man turned and tried to look big bad and menacing.  
  
"I don't need a gun for you," snarled Scully.  
  
She slipped her leg between his, hooked it around his right knee and pulled him down into a cowering heap of man. Kicking his right hand repeatedly, she forced him to let go of the handcuffs, then jabbed her heel into his stomach.  
  
"How do you run in those things?"  
  
"I've had practice," she said dryly. "Come near me again and I swear I will do worse," She growled menacingly.  
  
She rushed to the parking garage and jumped into her new red convertible Viper, compliments of her second job. She floored it, ran a red light, was pulled over by a cop, flashed her badge and still made it in five minutes.  
  
[Mulder's office 8:15]  
  
Mulder, looking very harassed and very by the book, was talking with a disgruntled looking Skinner.  
  
"I'm very, very, sorry sir. I'm sure she'll be here soon."  
  
"Unfortunately, with Agent Scully, you're always making excuses for her repeated lateness and lack of protocol. If she is not here in five minutes I'll have to..."  
  
With this Scully burst in, looking extremely disheveled. Her hair was blown back from the wind, and she was trying to finger comb it into place.  
  
"Mulder, Assistant Director."  
  
"Agent Scully do you realize you are twenty minutes late to this meeting?"  
  
"I'm so sorry assistant director." She crossed her legs. "It will never happen again." Scully pulled a pencil from behind her ear and began to chew on the eraser.  
  
~Hehe, that's it for now. What do you think? Do you like it? Remember, it's supposed to be funny~ 


	2. You're sending me WHERE?

~Disclaimer.  I don't think Texarkla is a real city, which is why I'm using it as a location.  However, if it is, MY Texarkla isn't based on the real Texarkla~

It turned out that Skinner had a new case for Mulder; he needed Scully back in the office for ahem paper work. (I loved that episode) There had been several deaths in Texarkla, and the local people were blaming three little girls that had been in the vicinity of each death. 

"Texarkla, where the @#^$ is that?" questioned Mulder. 

"On the border of Texas, Arkansas, and Louisiana." said Skinner in a voice that suggested that it should be obvious. 

Mulder made a confused face, and simply said, "O.K." 

"Now, Ms. Scully, lets go work on that err... paperwork..."

"Hey, Skinner!" yelled Mulder. 

Scully and Skinner were practically running towards the elevator. 

Skinner turned around and glared. "Pardon *Agent* Mulder." 

"*Excuse me*." Mulder said with badly hidden sarcasm. "Hey Assistant Director Skinner." 

Skinner rolled his eyes. "Yes Agent Mulder. What is it? Scully and I need to attend to the paper work. It is *extremely* urgent" 

"Well, sorry to interrupt, I'm sure this paper work effects the entire balance of the world. How am I getting to *Texarkla*?" 

"Oh, how careless of me. Here" Skinner walked over to Mulder. "You have plane tickets, and a rental car waiting for you." 

"Allrightythen. Carry on with your... paperwork, sir." Mulder saluted. 

[Several Hours Later]

Mulder stepped out of his rent-a-crap… I mean rent-a-car, gasping for air. The air in the rent-a-wreck was a stale mixture of vomit, cigarette smoke, and sweat; he only assumed that was what his clothing smelled of. A man was approaching slowly. He wore a suit, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. He extends his had toward Mulder, "John Wayne Smith," he said. 

Mulder gave him a look. 

"What? My parents really liked John Wayne!" 

'This is so stereotypical' Mulder thought to himself. 

"Just call me Smith." 

The two walk into the nearest bar. 

"What'll it be," asked a sleepy looking man from behind the old fashioned countertop. 

"Just water," replied Mulder not trusting his stomach from the car ride. 

"I'll have gin," said Smith, loudly. 

"And?" inquired the bartender. 

"Gin." 

Mulder turned toward his new acquaintance. "What seems to be the trouble?" 

"This ain't no doctor's office, what we have is a problem." The man had a mild drawl that Mulder hadn't noticed before. 

"Right. So why don't you tell me about it?" countered the slightly annoyed agent. 

"There have been five murders in the past month, all of the victims were male, all between 20 and 30, all down near the pier. We don't really know how to deal with this sort of thing, so we called, y'all." 

"And why did the FBI refer you to our office?" asked a now severely annoyed Mulder. 

"There were three little girls found next to each body, always sittin' in a circle around it holdin' hands, always chantin' these weird things." 

"Did you ever think that these girls might have simply been praying over the bodies, or something to that extent?" asked Mulder. 

"Well, it's not just that, these are some strange little girls." He seemed embarrassed about what he was going to say. "You see, all of these girls are descendants of women that were burned at the stakes." 

Mulder gave him look that could have melted plastic. 

"It's not just that." said Smith quickly. "These little girls start yellin' random curse words. If you say somthin' to you, they'll say it right back to ya, like a parrot. Their heads jerk around real funny like too." 

Mulder couldn't hide his disgust on this one. "It sounds to me like these little girls have Tourette's Syndrome." 

The depressed and embarrassed look on Smith's face made Mulder feel so awful that he volunteered to meet the girls just to make him feel better.


	3. Three young witches sitting in a row

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  I've only had a few people read this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so PLEASE review this if you read it! ***

~Disclaimer.  I don't think Texarkla is a real city, which is why I'm using it as a location.  However, if it is, MY Texarkla isn't based on the real Texarkla~

[8:30 P.M. Texarkla Elementary, Middle and High school's basement. ]

"We don't have a real jail, so we locked 'em up down here." 

Mulder merely sighed and walked in. He had spent many hours locked up in his school, too. 

"What are their names?" 

"Nicole, Andrea, and Jaclyn, from left to right." 

Mulder walked in, and almost walked back out. In the basement light, he couldn't really tell, but for a second he had thought he was looking at three of the same girl. Closer inspection revealed subtle differences. But for the most they were the same. Black hair, tall and lanky, and piercing green eyes. 

'So much for this not being an X-File' He thought to himself. 

Mulder stared at the girls. They stared back. He stared at them for a few more minutes. They stared back. 

'Doesn't this feel like we're back in elementary school.' He thought to himself. 

Smith cleared his throat. 

"If you don't mind, I'll just wait outside." 

"Of course not," answered Mulder. He had decided to treat these girls like they were simply normal witnesses to a crime. 

"Hi. I'm agent Mulder. How are you three doing?" They simply stared at him. "O.K. I'm sorry they locked you up down here. They didn't have a reason." They stared again. "Do you know anything about those bodies that you found?" Nothing registered in there faces. 

Mulder's brow furrowed slightly and he turned around and walked out the door. 

"Smith, have they been like that since they have been in there?" 

"What, yellin', screamin' and cursin' like that?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Those little girls. Can't you hear them right now?" asked Smith, as if Mulder was a little dense. 

"All they did when I walked in was stared through me and stay silent." 

"That's not what happened. I left because I hadn't heard that many profanities in one string since the Navy recruits came through town. 

Mulder tried to deepen his frown but realized that if he did he would pull a face muscle. 

"Could you do me a favor and get a video camera?" 

"The only person that I know that owns one is..." 

"Spare me. Get the owner and the camera down here." 

***** 

Five minutes later, Mulder, Smith and the new guy had a camera set up looking through the widow, but out of sight of the little girls. 

"Alright." said Mulder. "We will all three walk in there, careful not to block the camera, stay there for a few minutes, the walk out." 

They all three walked in. Mulder saw three staring little girls. He looked at Smith. His face was a mask of disgust. He looked at the other guy. He was backed against the wall gasping with a look of pure terror on his face. The man batted around his head as though he was trying to fend something off. Mulder grabbed the man, yelled at smith, and ran out of the room. 

The man was unconscious. When he came to, Mulder and Smith were about to review the tape. 

"Ahh, good you're up." said Mulder cheerfully. "What did you see?" 

"What do you mean?" asked the man in a deep voice. It sounded a little shaky. 

The sheriff drew a flask from his boot, took a swig and handed it to the man. The man drank what seemed half of the flask then offered it to Mulder. When he declined, the man drank the rest and handed the flask back to the sheriff. 

"Now, what do you mean?" asked the man, a little more steady. 

"Exactly what I said." answered Mulder. 

"I saw those little witches cast a spell that sent a swarm of bees at me!" screamed the man. 

Mulder and Smith looked at each other. 

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" asked the man on the verge of hysteria." 

"No." said Mulder. "It's just that I saw the three girls staring through us." 

"And I saw three swearin', spitin', kickin', cussin'," Mulder stopped the ramble with a glare. "little girls." Finished the man lamely. 

"So you see," said Mulder. " This video camera should tell us what it really was." 

"How will it do that?" asked the man. 

"It's simple. I think we're suffering from a delusion of some sort, or perhaps two of us are crazy. We can tell what it is from this camera." 

"What if the camera's a delusion?" asked the sheriff. 

"Then we're in trouble." answered Mulder. 

They all watched the view screen on camera. What they saw made Mulder pull a face muscle... 

Mulder began to rub his brow muscle. He backed the tape up. Yep. It. was still there. The three little girls were sitting in a circle, chanting. Wisps of smoke were coming out of their bodies into strange shapes. 

'Alright.' thought Mulder to himself. 'So I am having hallucinations. But, I'll play along with them.' "If I don't come out in ten minutes, send in the marines." said Mulder to Smith. 

"Gottcha." answered Smith. He looked completely serious. 

"It was a... a joke... oh never mind." said Mulder, sighing heavily. 

"Of course.. heh heh." Smith grinned sheepishly. 

"I'm out of here." said the man. 

"Can I use your camera?" asked Mulder. 

"Sure. It's probably possessed anyways." 

Mulder rubbed the bridge of his nose, rather annoyed. "*Thanks*". He steeled himself, now wishing that he had had a sip of that whiskey, and walked in. There were the three girls, sitting and staring. 

"O.K." said Mulder putting the camera up to his eye. "I can see through your cloaking spell." 'God I must sound like an idiot.' he thought to himself. But the did look different in the camera. 

"Yes you do." said one of the girls, Jaclyn he thought. 

"Yes, I am Jaclyn, and you are right and wrong. It is not a cloaking spell. Any idiot first generation witch can perform one of those. This is an alternate view spell. It takes at least three third generation witches to perform it." The skin around Jaclyn's eye suddenly turned a deep shade of purple. She didn't flinch. 

"You silence must remain a fact." said Nicole and Andrea as one. 

All three girls rose as one , and turned their backs to Mulder. It was clear to him that there would be no more discussion that night. Something caught his eye, though. He walked towards Andrea. There was a scar behind her ear. He reached up and touched it gently. The girls turned together. The fury and hate in their eyes was enough to make Mulder flinch. They roared together. 

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT THE SACRED SCARS OF OUR ORDEALS." 

He felt a searing pain in his chest, and was suddenly soaring through the air, and slamming through the door. 'Scully's going to like this.' He thought, right before blacking out.


	4. The long road home

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  I've only had a few people read this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so PLEASE review this if you read it! ***

~ Now, for a few responses to those kind enough to review for me.  First off, the post is dedicated to Mrs.SpookyScully, my first reviewer.  For the answer to your question, I think the episode was either triangle, or the one where the guy was trying to make the movie of the X-Files.

jd burns -  Originally I'd intended to make the witches Alien abductees, but it just didn't work out in the plot.  So, the 'sacred scars of the ordeals' are ordeals that these witches had to go through to be initiated.  The fic doesn't really go into that, which is why I'm explaining it now.

That's all for now!~

Mulder woke up to sterile white, bright blazing lights and one very concerned redhead. 

"Hi! It's good to see that you are finally awake!" 

"How long have I been out?" asked Mulder, wincing as he tried to sit up." 

"Easy there. You have second-degree burns to your chest, an almost broken back, and a concussion, not to mention a pulled face muscle. Three days." 

"Three??? Wow. Where am I, cuz I know this ain't Texarkla." he winced as he slipped into the accent he was now used to. 'Have to work on that.' He thought to himself. 

Scully raised an eyebrow, but other than that said nothing about the twang. "We brought you to Allen, Texas to get you stabilized, then moved you to Dallas. They had better facilities to care for you here." 

"Dallas! This brings back some unpleasant memories." 

"So, what happened?" asked Scully, changing the subject quickly. 

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

"Actually, it's better. The camera recorded everything that happened. Mulder, we are dealing with real witches here!!!" 

"Whoa, slow down there Scully. There is no such thing as magic. The laws of physics cannot simply be changed at the will of a being with the control of some force or spell.  It's just not possible." 

"How can you say that Mulder, after what you saw?" 

"I'll admit what I saw was, is hard to explain, but there has to be a more logical explanation than magic." 

"Fine, we'll just agree to disagree. Now, can you explain something to me?" Mulder shrugged and winced. "Oh, yeah. You broke your collar bone too. What were they talking about, the sacred scars of their ordeals?" 

"Oh, just some triangle shaped scars behind their ears." 

Scully looked at Mulder incredulously. "Have you lost your mind?!?! Just some triangle shaped scars? As in the type alien abductees have? We've got to get back there now. I'm on B4." 

Scully took off at a sprint, leaving Mulder looking rather confused. 

Mulder calmly walked to floor B4. He saw Scully leaning against a brand new red convertible viper. Mulder let out a low whistle. 

"You like her?" asked Scully with a note of pride. "I'm thinking about naming her "Betty"(heh I'm watching that episode now). 

"Yeah. Where'd you get her? I'd like to know who err... what you have to do to get the Bureau to provide that." 

"She's compliments of my second job." 

"Oooooh. So, what happened to the big rush to get out of here?" 

"I remembered that the girls escaped after they threw you through the door." 

"What????" 

"The sheriff ran in to check on you and they weren't there." 

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but go back to Washington.   
Can I drive?" 

"Sure, if you can drive one handed." 

Mulder frowned. "Well, at least I can enjoy the ride."   



	5. Bodyguards for hire

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  I've only had a few people read this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so PLEASE review this if you read it! ***

It had been a long trip back, but a fun one. The wide-open prairie, the wind in their hair, and one fast car. They had debated the whole way back on what to name the car. Scully finally decided that the car would name itself eventually. 

Now back in D.C., they had started looking for new cases to investigate. 

"Now here's one, Mulder- it's real close, too. The... Oh yeah. We've already looked into this one." 

"Why don't we try looking into something semi normal this time?" 

"Ohhh, come on Mulder. You don't want to loose our reputation, do you?" 

The phone rang, and Mulder picked it up. "Mulder. Yes sir. Right away sir." He hung up. "Skinner wants us in his office ASAP." 

Scully couldn't cover up a grin. She grabbed her jacket, swung it around her shoulders and walked out of the office quickly.

[Skinner's office 10:55 am] 

"Agent's how are you? I'd like to debrief you err... separately. Agent Mulder, why we start with you?" Scully walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

"How are you doing? I heard you took a beating." 

"I'm alright, sir. Nothing that won't heal." 

"Alright, then, why don't you start from the beginning." 

Mulder told the whole story, which, with the few questions Skinner did ask, took about 20 minutes. After he was done with his story, Mulder had one question for Skinner. "Sir, now that I'm moving around, could we go back and look for the girls? I don't like leaving a case like this." 

"No, Agent Mulder. The local law enforcement will be able to take care of this one." Mulder was highly skeptical of this, but said nothing. "I have a new case I am putting you and Agent Scully on, however, I will inform you of it together. Agent Scully is in desperate need of a debriefing. Send her in, and wait outside, please." 

Mulder walked out into the hallway, and motioned for Scully to go inside. After she had shut the door, Mulder walked over to the secretary. "Twenty bucks says they'll be in there for an hour." 

"I say an hour and a half. Your on." 

Mulder sat down and pulled out his computer, which he had brought incase Scully had gone before him. 

An hour and a half later, Scully walked out of Skinner's office, hair a bit disheveled but otherwise normal. She was grinning. 

"Mulder, Skinner wants us." 

He nodded. Scully walked back in, while Mulder walked over to the secretaries' desk. She looked very smug. Mulder plopped a $20.00 bill on her desk and followed Scully. 

Skinner was sitting in his chair, feet propped up on his desk. 

"Agents, I know you've both had a hard time, but as I said before, the local law enforcement can handle this now. I have a new assignment for you." The lights dimmed and an automatic screen came down. Skinner picked up a clicker, as a slideshow came on. A picture of a girl with dark brown, almost black eyes and brown blonde hair came on. "This is Kathryn Bergens. She is 13 years old, going into the 9th grade. She does every thing normal for a girl of her age - Sports that include fencing, softball, basketball, and soccer. She plays the guitar and the piano, and is in the process of forming her own band. Daughter of a wealthy businessman. But, Kathryn isn't normal. She currently stands 6'2"." Skinner clicked, and it changed to a picture of Kathryn in a tank top and shorts next to other girls her age. She had highly developed muscles that would have looked awkward on any one else. 

"She looks like she could be a marine." muttered Scully. 

"Air Force, actually. The Academy is her college choice at this moment. With her grades, she is one of the favorites. Now then... several attempts have been made on Kathryn's life during the past few days." The slide changed again. "This is her fencing club after the first attack." There were burnt and charred marks around the door, which was blown off its hinges. "The second, at her house," The hinges were again blown off, and this time, furniture thrown about. "and last, at her school." The classroom's door hadn't been blown off, but the furniture was disheveled in the same pattern as her house. The slide turned off, the screen went up, and the lights came back on. 

"Agents, no suspect has been found, no prints at the scene except for those that should be there, and no one suspicious has been at any of the scenes. We've checked, and no one has been at all three of the sites at the time they happened. The local law enforcement is at a loss as for what to do, and they can't spare any officers. Your job it to protect Kathryn, and to find out what is going on." 

"All right then, when do we go, and where?" asked Mulder. He was glad to finally do something credible. 

"That's the part you won't like. It's back to Dallas with you." said Skinner. Both agents moaned. "I know. But, I do need you to remember this. This girl is at an international level for some of her sports. She is charted for the next Olympics. Don't screw this up." 

"Got your cowboy boots, Mulder?" asked Scully. 


	6. Of Blades and Words

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  I've only had a few people read this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so PLEASE review this if you read it! ***

Disclaimer: Lone Star Fencing Center is a real place, but the characters are not. Any resemblance to anyone, or any event is purely coincidence.   
******** 

[Dallas, Texas   
Dallas International School   
4:22 pm] 

Mulder and Scully walked down the path to Lone Star Fencing Center looking highly out of place in with their jackets slung over their arms. 

"It must be at least 100 degrees out here Mulder," panted Scully. 

Mulder simply pointed his thump upwards, to hot to reply. 

"105?" 

Again, the thumb. 

"110?" 

Mulder nodded. This news seemed to tire Scully more. 

"I think my mind has decided that it liked 100 better." She said. 

Fortunately, they were now approaching the gym that the Fencing Center rented. A glass wall and glass doors greeted them. Inside, there was a ring of people surrounding one of the fencing strips. Scully pulled open the glass door, and they found a place, watching in wonder. 

Two people, dressed in their knickers, soccer socks, fencing jacket that covered both arms, a glove, and a mask were engaged in a fierce bout. The room wasn't much cooler that outside, and the agents could only imagine how the fencers felt. 

The two combatants moved up and down the strip as though they were floating. Their arms and swords moved so fast they were nothing but blurs. The one on the left lunged forward, faking towards the head, then switching and cutting at the body. The right hand side had seen this before, and parried, cutting back at the opponent. The left hand fencer parried, retreated five steps and brought the weapon to the ground for a distraction. As the opponent approached, he brought his blade up, around, and flicked her, for she was now clearly a female, on the wrist. 

*One of the students on the side announced to the every one, "HALT! Attack, parry, repost. Repost is no. Parry, repost. Repost is no. Attack, attack is yes. Final touch, 14 to 15, coach." 

"Did you understand a word of what he just said?" Mulder asked Scully. She shook her head. 

The two took off their masks, saluted each other with their swords, and then shook with their ungloved hands. Both were dripping sweat. The girl's hair was a tangled mess, but she was defiantly Kathryn Bergens. Her coach was explaining to her what she had done wrong. 

"I fooled you. It was a classic move with a new twist. Don't assume that you already know what the other person is going to do, or they might just throw you for a loop. All right!" The coach raised his voice, "Everyone, change out of your fencing gear. Kathryn will take you for a run." All the students but Kathryn groaned. 

The coach stripped off his jacket and approached the agents. "Are you the couple that was coming to see me about family lessons?" he asked. The agents looked at each other, raised an eyebrow, looked back at the coach and shook their heads. 

Mulder answered his questioning look. "We're agents Mulder and Scully with the FBI," They flashed their badges. "Here to protect Kathryn Bergens." 

Scully knew this song and dance by heart. She zoned out, letting Mulder do the talking, and focused on Kathryn. She was taking off her fencing gear, stripping down to her shorts and T-shirts. She wore dog tags around her neck, which she quickly tucked into her shirt. It looked to Scully like she dressed for comfort, rather than style. 

Scully zoned back in as the coach was telling Mulder that they always ran just outside, and the agents could watch from under the awning. 

"May we introduce ourselves before they start running?" asked Scully. The coach nodded. 

As the agents walked towards the girl, Mulder muttered, "His name is Trent Young, by the way. The same Trent Young that won two silvers and a gold for fencing." 

She let out a low whistle. Kathryn was crouched, back turned, and she was singing softly to herself. 

"Kathryn Bergens." Stated Scully. The girl turned and stood. She towered over Scully, but not in a threatening way. 

"Yes." She said softly. 

"Agents Scully and Mulder, from the FBI, here to protect you." 

The girl nodded and gave her hand to Mulder, than to Scully. Her grip was firm, but not testing. She looked Scully in the eyes respectfully. Scully saw sadness, and… something else. Her gaze was eerily familiar. 

"If you will excuse me, agents, I need to take the group for a run." 

Scully watched her go, thinking hard.   
***

  
For those of you that don't know that much about fencing, here is a brief overview. 

Fencers in an en guard position stand with their legs at right angles, whatever hand they fence with, that foot pointed forward. Their knees are bent, their body strait up and down, shoulders relaxed. The weapon being fenced in this story is called a saber. In saber you slash at your opponent, instead of stabbing at them, so the weapon is held upright, angled slightly at the opponent. 

An advance is one step forward, with legs still bent, feet still at right angles, leading with the front foot. Both feet should hit the ground at the same time. A retreat is the same, except that the rear foot leads. 

A lunge is just that. The front foot is lifted an inch of the ground, and thrown forwards. The knee shouldn't go further than the ankle. The back leg should be strait, not still bent like in en guard.   
  
A basic attack is just a slash at the head or torso. They can be combined with fakes and any number of advances or lunges. A parry is just a block of an attack. 

While this is very basic, I hope it helps! 


	7. Call me Kathryn

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  I've only had a few people read this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so PLEASE review this if you read it! ***

Having changed into more weather appropriate clothing, Mulder and Scully sat in chairs under the awning that cover LSFC(Lone Star Fencing Center's) front walkway. They were highly entertained, watching the children run. Actually, stumble is a more appropriate word. 

Kathryn had started off the routine running a few laps around the courtyard that housed the playground at the school. Most of the people had stayed with her, though a few of the smaller children lagged behind. Then Kathryn introduced high knees, grape vines, sprints, and skips into the routine. After her charges were gasping a bit, she went back to normal laps. They watched amazed as she took them climbing up the slide, down ladders all around the equipment. She ended with a final sprint around the courtyard, with the rest of the students at least fifty feet behind her. Most of them collapsed on the spot when they finished. 

She nodded at the agents and yelled, "Ten minute water break. Good job." Kathryn wasn't even out of breath. 

She walked past her staggering companions, and sat down on the step next to them. 

"Sorry to have rushed out so quickly, but I like to think after bouts like that. It's nice to finally meet you agents." 

"You'd heard of us before?" Asked Mulder, highly surprised. 

"Mulder, did you forget the Dallas bombing?" asked a highly annoyed Scully. 

"No, actually. But she did say it was *nice* to meet us." He glared at Scully. She glared right back. The heat was getting to both of them. 

"Well, I've heard stories from Uncle Skinner." said Kathryn, trying to break the tension. 

"Uncle?" asked both agents, confused. 

"Not really an uncle. He's a close friend of the family." 

"Skinner didn't tell us about that." muttered Scully. 

"Did he also forget to tell you that I leave for my summer training tomorrow?" asked Kathryn, starting to get amused, annoyed, and a little frightened all at once. The agent's looks said it all. 

"Every summer, for five weeks, I go down to our ranch in the hill country to train before School starts. Before, my dad stayed with me, but now that I'm older, he trusts me, and lets me stay by myself, just dropping me off there and going home." 

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, with these attacks." said Mulder. 

"Aren't we supposed to keep a low profile, though?" asked Scully. 

"I've done this every summer since I was 8. People will suspect something if I don't go this year." 

Mulder rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then massaged his singed arm. "Fine. We leave tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go cry." 

Kathryn looked at Scully confused, but Scully waved a hand. "Not being able to drive has deflated his ego." she grinned wickedly. "I think this is a good experience for him." 

Kathryn grinned back at her. "I always have a traditional meal at Chili's, before going and fending for myself for five weeks. Ya'll want to eat too? Oh, yeah... you have to." 

"Mulder, get the car ready for me." Yelled Scully, tossing him the keys. She couldn't help rubbing his nose in it one last time. Kathryn excused herself, and went to clean up.

"So, Scully, what exactly _is_ your second job?"  Asked Mulder, while they waited for Kathryn outside the club.

An evil grin spread across Scully's face as she replied.  "Oh, nothing much… I just do some… dancing… at Sophie's on Friday nights."

"Oh that's nic… WHAT THE HELL?"  He yelped, jumping and turning to look at her.  His jaw had dropped and his eyes widened horror.  

Kathryn walked out at that moment, having showered and changed, making further conversation impossible.  She looked at them both, her 

brows drawn together in confusion.  

"Umm… did I miss something?"  She asked.

"Oh, nothing, just Mulder being Mulder."  Scully said with a grin.  "Come on, I'll help you load your gear."


	8. Awesome Blossom with a side of Ghost

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  Only a few people have reviewed this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so please review this if you read it! ***

[Chili's Restaurant   
5:30] 

The drive had taken a half an hour, not surprising with rush hour traffic. The three were sitting at a booth enjoying their food. Well, at least Kathryn and Mulder were. Scully was eating something vile looking that she had brought along with her. 

When asked about it, she replied, "I'm on a new diet." 

When Kathryn looked at Mulder, he merely shrugged as if to say, 'I don't know either.' 

Kathryn had already asked the basic "get to know you" questions of the agents. Now it was their turn. They started with the basics. Her favorite band, "An artist, really. Lisa Loeb.", TV shows, "I don't really watch TV". 

When Scully asked her if she had a boyfriend, she replied bluntly, "All the boys at my school are egotistical maniacs." 

"They really don't get much better." Replied Scully, eyeing Mulder with a slight grin. 

Kathryn smiled in response to his "hurt" look. Scully shivered slightly, something Kathryn didn't miss. Her smile didn't seem right with those sad eyes. 

Changing the subject, Scully asked, "So, what do you want to do with your life?" 

Kathryn sat back, her smile fading a bit. "A complicated question with a complicated answer." She said ominously. 

"Well, I think the question is strait forward enough." Said Mulder. 

"On the contrary." Countered Kathryn. "There is a difference. What you want to do with your life and what you should do with your life, what you want with your life in the end, all are very different things. Let's start with what I want to do with my life. I want to help people, pure and simple. That's why I want to join the Air Force. Not to blow things up or to shoot people, just to help people." Kathryn was a little out of breath. This was a long speech for her. "Now, what I should do with my life? Many people have told me I'd be better in a research field such as immunology. I suppose that would be helping people to, but not immediately. I want to be out there in the action. Now, what I want at the end of my life… All I want is for someone to say that I've made a difference in their lives." 

Mulder and Scully were awed at this display of selflessness from this girl. She had no selfish motives. There was nothing that an ordinary child would want at this age. Their thoughts were disrupted by a wave of unease that swept through the restaurant. The sudden burst of the glass doors inwards confirmed their fears. 

Mulder threw Kathryn under the table as she said, "It's them." Scully had already drawn her gun. Mulder quickly followed suit. Tables, chairs, plates, and people eating were thrown outwards in the same patter, Scully guessed, as things were at the Fencing club, the school, and Kathryn's house. 

A ghostly voice echoed throughout the building, "Child of the past! Child of the past, come and face your destiny. All those great did not become so hiding from their future." A figure appeared on the wall near them, startling the people hiding in the booth near it. They dove under their table. The figure was of a young little girl with dark hair, and green eyes. 

"Jaclyn!" yelled Mulder. He had no time to act on this revelation, because the voice seemed to have a hypnotic effect on Kathryn. She was slowly walking to the figure. 

"Kathryn! Kathryn! Don't! Fight through it, Kathryn!" Screamed Mulder. In a very rash and bold move, he ran out into the flying dinner plates and gusting wind. When he grabbed Kathryn's arm, she shook him off. He again grabbed at her, but she was much stronger than she looked. Finally, he jumped and tackled Kathryn, dragging her back to underneath the table. He had been allowed to get out of his sling that day.   
  


"No! I must face my destiny! I must become the child of the past!" She screamed, clawing at his arms and kicking. Mulder grabbed a glass of water off the table and threw it in her face. She seemed to come to her senses.   
  


The shadow on the wall began to fade. Just before it became invisible, it cried, "We will find you, child of the past! You can not escape destiny!" It then disappeared, the wind halting with it. By now all of the other diners in the restaurant were staring at them.   
  


Scully nodded at Mulder, and they stood, Kathryn leaning on the two agents. Scully hauled a waiter out from under the table, handed him money for the meal, and they left. Out in the car, Scully had Kathryn lie down in the back seat. 

They checked her for any problems, and then drove back to Kathryn's house. Her father was worried, but after Scully assured him that she was fine, he calmed down. She couldn't make the trip up the stairs, so they made her a place to sleep on the couch.


	9. Debating

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  Only a few people have reviewed this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so please review this if you read it! ***

~ Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I need to respond to my faithful reviewers.

~ Spooky-Angel – I love you.  You are my most faithful reviewer.  Hehe, I loved that episode too!  I'm glad you like the mix of suspense/comedy.  It's what I was trying for.  Did you like the scene where Scully told Mulder what her second job was?

~ jd_burns – Haha!  I didn't even think of having Scully batting her eyelashes.  It would have been perfect!

~ Andrew – I'm glad you like it!  I thought it would be a fun sort of switch to write it this way.  Thanks for reviewing

~ Cb15 – Glad I converted someone.  Funny fics all the way~

After following the FBI's standard procedure for protecting an individual throughout the night, the agents settled back to wait out the night in shifts. 

"So, Mulder. Would you care to give me your ideas on what the hell just happened?" Asked a smug looking Scully. 

"Funny you should ask, because I'm sure my ideas will greatly differ from your ideas. So, since you seem to have all the answers, why don't you go first?" Replied Mulder. 

"Well, I think *anyone* should be able to see that that was witchcraft. It was obvious, with the wind, the floating apparition, the voice, and Kathryn walking towards danger. She seems to have her head on her shoulders. She knows better than that." Said a now very smug Scully 

"Now, then, for my theory. I think there was a projector hidden somewhere in the restaurant, along with a fan. That was how your 'apparition' was there. The voice came from the sound system. All you would need is a microphone and something to change your voice." Answered Mulder. 

"Right then, how do you explain Kathryn's behavior?" Countered Scully. 

Mulder wasn't beaten yet. "Pre-hypnotic suggestion."   
"Mulder, after everything that just happened, why do you just try to explain away what is so obviously the truth?" 

"Because to me it is not so 'obviously the truth'. There are a million other possibilities that are *far* more likely than witchcraft." 

"Right, like 'Pre-hypnotic suggestion.'" Scully muttered sarcastically. "When would someone have had the time to hypnotize Kathryn?" 

Mulder shrugged. 

"And another thing. How did those three little girls get all the way from Tex-freakin-arkla to Dallas in one day, with every cop in the state looking for them, without being witches? They don't have anyone that would do that for them." 

"Four days. It's been four days." Muttered Mulder under his breath. 

"The attacks started three days ago." She replied triumphantly. 

"*Your* guess is as good as mine." He replied. 


	10. Onward, weary travelers

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  Only a few people have reviewed this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so please review this if you read it! ***

[The Bergens Residence   
8:00 am] 

After Kathryn woke up, things moved very quickly. Her father, glad not to have to drive the four hours, wrote out instructions for them, highlighting the route on a map. The now healed Mulder was driving, Scully navigating, Kathryn lying down in the back seat. When they stopped to get gas, Mulder went inside to get Sun Flower seeds, Kathryn to use the bathroom. She was pale and shaking when she came back. 

Once the car was loaded up and they were on the road, Mulder said, "I'm going to guess that you aren't like that because of the smell." 

That forced a shaky grin out of her. "I… I can still hear their voices, in my head. They say that I can't escape." 

"They won't get you. That's what we're here for." Replied Scully. 

[Wild Wind's Ranch 12:30 pm] 

They pulled into Kathryn's ranch around noon. It was beautiful. There were cider trees everywhere, covering the rolling landscape that gave hill country its name. Everything was brown gold in the summer sun, except for the one track that the river made through the landscape. The house was on a cliff overlooking the entire property. A good size and well furnished, it had a balcony on the edge of the cliff.   
Connecting to the balcony was the living room. It had large windows facing outside, a couch facing the beautiful fireplace, and lounge chairs facing each other on the sides of the couch. The kitchen was next to the living room, separated by a bar. Off of the living room were several adjoining 

"I don't know how you want to do this." Said Kathryn. "I've always camped out in the living room. Ya'll can choose room's if you like…" 

"We'll just camp here with you." Said Scully. 

"Also, I can cook everything if you want, or we could go in shifts." 

"Shifts." Said Mulder and Scully simultaneously. 

"O.K. then. I'm going to go for a run." 

"I have to go with you." Said Scully. 

"Alright, I'll give you the tour of the property." 

Five minutes later they were jogging along at a brisk pace, along the main road. They jogged up a hill that seemed to go on forever. When the finally got to the top, Scully was a little out of breath. 

"This is the highest point in the property. It has the best view. This is the route we'll be taking." She pointed out a path, and Scully nearly whimpered by the time she was done. 

"How long is this?" 

"About five miles." 

When they got back, Mulder nearly laughed. Kathryn bounded up the stairs; Scully limped up them, one at a time. 

Glaring at Mulder, Scully snarled, "_You_ can run with her tomorrow." 

It turned out that Kathryn was a good cook, despite the agent's worries. She made a simple meal of chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. They talked for a while, and then went to sleep, Scully making Mulder take the first shift

Nothing exciting happened over the next few days. The three's lives took on a pattern. Wake before dawn (At least Kathryn did), make breakfast, go for a short jog with one of the agents coming along, rest, do needed work around the ranch, lunch, Kathryn swam laps in the lake, free time, dinner and another jog, then sleep. 

The second day Mulder slipped into something Scully referred to as "Cell phone withdraw"- There was no service this far in the country-. He recovered shortly, but still liked to carry it with him. He said it helped with the pain. 

They were just beginning to get settled when disaster struck. 

~ Bwhahah!  Cliff Hanger of Doom, go!  Hehe, now review, people!


	11. Their Search Continues

*** PLEASE Read and Review!  Only a few people have reviewed this, and I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not, so please review this if you read it! ***

The trio were lounging downstairs after a rather entertaining hour cutting wood.  Kathryn and Scully had taken their turns, not realizing that Mulder's reluctance wasn't laziness. While he could his home runs with a baseball bat, put an ax in his hands, and he would cut his own foot off. After several hand adjustments made by Scully, he had finally gotten the process down. 

They were chatting and, somehow, the subject of handstands came up. Kathryn decided to teach them how to do one. She walked out a few feet and leaned over, when a high pitch screech ripped through the air. A ring of flames burst around Kathryn, and eerie voices wailed. 

"You shall face your destiny" 

Mulder, who had leaped forward at the first sign of trouble, skidded to the stop when the ring of fire appeared. Scully, understanding immediately, ran off to where she knew a fire extinguisher was. Mulder knew that that wouldn't do any good. 

"Kathryn!" He yelled as he ran around the fire, looking for an opening "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine!" He heard her scream. "It's not burning me." 

Mulder seized his fear in an iron hand and decided to try something very rash. Just as Scully rounded the corner, extinguisher in hand, Mulder leaped at the fire. It was as if he had hit a rubber wall. For the second time on this case, he flew, this time smashing through the window. About the time he landed, the flames went out. Scully ran forward, climbing through the shattered window and kneeling next to Mulder. Once she saw he was alive, she climbed back out and looked for Kathryn. All that was left was a ring of burnt ground. Kathryn was gone. 

Scully helped Mulder hobble up the stairs, and made him lie down on the sofa while she checked him for a concussion. Satisfied that there wasn't one, she told him to hold still while she pulled shards of glass from his head and bandaged the wounds- he had refused to go to a hospital. Once he was doing better, they began deciding on a course of action. 

"We need to notify Skinner immediately." said Mulder. 

Scully looked at him like he had gone insane, then asked, "Are you sure your not dizzy, Mulder? Remember, good old 'Uncle Skinner'? What do you think he'll do to us when we tell him? Probably drag our asses back to Washington and fire us." 

"Think about what he'll do if he finds out we didn't tell him. This way we can get other agents and the local law enforcement on the job." 

She sighed and nodded her head. "Since you want to tell skinner so badly, you can call him, and I'll start making a map of the property." 

He glared and muttered sarcastically under his breath, "I thought you couldn't get enough of him." 

Scully, whose back had been turned, wheeled around and said, "What was that?" 

Mulder replied hastily, "Nothing, just thinking out loud." She rolled her eyes and got back to drawing the map. 

Mulder could still hear a ringing in his ear after his call with Skinner. Scully later told him that she could hear Skinner yelling through the phone from across the room. 

There were currently fifty of the local law enforcement agents there, as well as ten of the promised twenty FBI agents. What started as a few worried neighbors had turned into a full-fledged search party on their own. Apparently, Kathryn was well known, and well liked. Skinner would be there in three hours, after a plane flight and a drive. When Scully had asked why so many people were involved, Skinner replied with the question of how would it look if two full FBI agents had had their charge kidnapped by three little girls. Scully stayed quiet after that. 

When the size of the search party had grown to big for the house, it was moved to the barn near where Kathryn had been whisked away. Once everyone, with the exception of Skinner, was there, Mulder began briefing everyone. 

"Earlier this morning, Kathryn Bergens was kidnapped. The suspects are three young girls, all with dark hair and green eyes, standing 5'5"." There were several snickers in the audience. "They are considered extremely dangerous, and are wanted for five murders in Texarkla." This silenced those laughing. "There will be five groups, one for the North, South, East, West and also for those in the middle. Each will consist of one guide that knows the terrain, and one Agent in charge. Agent Scully and I will lead the Southern search team. Agent Sparling the Northern team, Agent Angelich the Eastern team, and Agent Foster the western team. Agent Skinner, who will be here in a half hour, has chosen to lead the middle section. Let's get to it." 

Mulder tossed Scully a bulletproof jacket. 

"I'm not sure what good this will do us." She said as she slipped it over her head. Instead of her more recent uniform of Khaki shorts and a t-shirt, she was decked out in jeans, a black tank top, and hiking boots. Mulder was in the same, except in a gray t-shirt, instead. 

"Where do we start?" He asked. 

"You didn't have the benefit of a ranch foot tour." She said sarcastically. "There are caves, tree groves, nooks, and crannies where anyone could hide. Let's go."   



	12. A Hero of the Past

[Four hours later] 

Mulder looked to either side of him, seeing a long, stretching row of people, all as tired and weary as he. They moved remarkably quiet for such a large number. In four mortal hours of thorns, branches and boulders, nothing had been found. 

"Scully, why don't we call a break for a few minutes. I think it'll do everyone good." he suggested, quietly. He knew she was blaming herself for what had happened to Kathryn, and he was worried about her. Seeing she was about to refuse, he said, "We can keep searching alone, if you like." She nodded. 

Mulder called out a "Break time!" that echoed up and down the unnaturally silent wood. He wouldn't necessarily call it a forest, but there were grooves of Cotton Wood trees that sheltered it enough. 

"You have thirty minutes!" He announced. Scully was still walking ahead. Mulder trotted to catch up with her. When he finally did, they were out of sight of the rest of the party. "Scully, Scully, wait up." She turned. "Why don't we take a short break, five minutes." 

For a moment, he thought she was going to refuse, but she relented, sitting. Putting her face in her hands, she sighed, sliding her hand to her temples, and massaging them. Mulder sat beside her, offering her water from a canteen. She took it gratefully, sipped, and then gave it back. 

"What's wrong, Scully? I know something is." Mulder said. 

"Nothing... I was just thinking about, about Skippy." 

"Skippy? Oh... your pet tarantula. The one that was, abducted. Scully, you were too young to do anything about it. You need to move on in your life." 

"You don't understand. That tarantula meant everything to me! I bought her with my own money. And I will find her. Kathryn and Skippy, both. We need to get moving again." 

As there was obviously nothing else to say, they stood up, and began walking again. They approached a rocky area, when Mulder noticed something that caught his attention... 

Mulder had been staring off into the trees, anything to not have to look at Scully's face. She looked so hurt, remembering her missing tarantula. They were approaching a rocky area, and he had noticed a few strands of hair in a branch that was bent out of shape. Quietly, so as not to alert anyone hiding near by, he pulled Scully over to the branch. 

Grabbing the strands, he looked intently. "Look like a color we know, Scully?" 

"Kathryn must be near by." 

"No." replied Mulder. "Kathryn must have come this way. Now, if they are witches, why didn't they just transport directly to where they need to be? Why risk leaving footprints like those?" He pointed. "They lead to the rocks." 

"Let's not get into the paranormal argument right now, Mulder. Come on." She was about to lunge off, but Mulder grabbed her. "Slowly. We don't want to charge into a trap." She nodded. 

Slowly, they climbed through the rocks. Scully's frantic signaling brought Mulder in a quiet jog. He looked around the rock, and saw what she was signaling about. There was Kathryn, lying limp in the mouth of a cave about twenty feet away. It didn't look like she was breathing. To make it worse, the three girls were sitting, just like in the murders, around her body and chanting. It didn't look good. 

"I'll go get help." hissed Mulder. 

"No! There's no time! I'll rush them, you check Kathryn." He had no time to contradict her, because at that moment, she shot out, gun drawn. "Back against the rocks! Against the rocks!" 

Mulder walked forward and crouched, one hand holding his gun, the other checking Kathryn's pulse. It was there, but weak. Scully had the girls against the wall, and called for Mulder to cuff one of them while she cuffed one. The last, Mulder wasn't sure which girl it was, they sat where they could keep an eye on her. 

Scully stood and said, "I'm going to go get some help." At the word help, the sky blackened and waved. Outside their area, everything seemed to freeze. 

"I've thrown us out of the normal loop of time." Said one of them. "There's no way for anyone to get in, or anyone to get out. Let us go." 

"No." Replied Scully. 

"Then please, listen to us." 

Scully considered this. "All right." 

"She is the child of the past." 

"As you keep saying." said Mulder. "But, what does that mean??" 

One by one, they took different sentences, explaining, or trying to explain, to the agents, and by this time, Kathryn. 

"A hero is needed."   
"But this hero is not needed now."   
"A people need a hero, but in the past."   
"They need a warrior, one that is strong in the fighting arts."   
"They are the fighting arts of the past, though."   
"Archery, horseback, swordsmanship."   
"And the hero must be pure of mind."   
"Pure of soul."   
"Pure of intention."   
"Last, the warrior must be a woman."   
"We can only send back a woman."   
"She must be willing to accept her immanent death, though."   
"For, she will be burned at the stake by her own country."   
"And though she will feel no pain by our power,"   
"She must be brave enough die." 

"Kathryn is this child?" Asked Mulder. 

The three sisters nodded. 

"Who will Kathryn become?" asked Scully. 

"You have studied her." 

  
"She was French." 

Kathryn spoke for the first time. "Joan of Arc. I'm to become Joan of Arc." 


	13. Farewell

"What?" Asked Mulder. "What do you mean, 'your to become Joan of Arc'?". 

"Just what I said. I'm going to become Joan of Arc. That's what they are going to send me back to do." She silenced the protests of the agents. "I always said I wanted to was help people. Well this is my chance! I know I am going to die, but everyone dies eventually, right? Look, if I don't do this, what will happen to the time line? I would be betraying my morals if I didn't, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. My death..." she faltered. "It won't hurt. I'll be living a life I always dreamed of." 

"What about your family?" Asked Scully. Kathryn grimaced. "What will they say, what will they do?" Kathryn looked at the three in despair. 

"We can wipe the memories of everyone. The records of you, too." 

That seemed to settle Kathryn's mind. She nodded to the three. 

"Kathryn, I won't let you." said Mulder.   
  
She rose to her full height, eye level to Mulder. "I wasn't under the impression that it was your choice." She replied. "This is my destiny, and I will face it." 

The three girls clasped hands, and began chanting. A bright light appeared. "Step into this. It will change your appearance to that of which you will need." 

Kathryn stepped in, and the light flared. When she stepped out, she looked totally different. She was shorter, her hair cropped shorter in a boys cut.  Her clothes were different, too. 

"Chain mail?" She jumped at her voice, and her French accent. "I always wanted a voice like this.  I… I know French." She said, smiling, slightly. She felt at her neck- her dog tags were still there. She gently, lovingly, unhooked them. "I've worn them so long..." 

The girls clapped simultaneously, startling everyone. The portal changed. Now it showed a different land, an earlier land. 

"When you step through, a horse will be waiting for you. You will know what you need to do." Kathryn, or Joan, nodded. She walked forward, and a step away from the portal, turned. 

"Agent Scully, take these. I want to know there is at least something of me left here." Scully took them, looked at them, looked back at Kathryn, and then put them in her pocket. 

Kathryn nodded at Scully, then Mulder, turned and strode into it. 

Then the agent's vision went black. 

"Agents!! AGENTS!!" Scully and Mulder woke up on the ground, in a cave, to a frantic Skinner. 

"Are you two all right?" He asked, though he was only looking at Scully. 

She answered for them both. "We're fine, just a little confused. What exactly are we doing here?" 

"We were undercover here, staying at this ranch while searching for three young girls. You don't remember?" He looked worried. 

"Sorta." Replied Mulder, sitting up carefully. He winced, and put a hand to his temple. 

"What happened?" Asked Skinner. Both agents shrugged. "Well, we found the girls." 

"And?" Asked Mulder. 

Skinners face was grim. "They are all dead, a hundred yards or so from here." 

"Cause?" Asked Scully. 

"Unknown, though the medical examiner says it looks similar to what happens to marathon runners when they "bonk". This case was more serious, though, and they died." 

Both agents sighed unhappily. 

"Come on." said Skinner. "I have arranged for some free time for all three of us in Dallas. I think we all need the break. Go get checked out by paramedics, then we'll leave."   
~~~ 

Someone else had done the packing for them, so all Scully had to do was change. She dumped her dirty clothes in luggage without thinking.   
  



	14. Loose ends

"Dallas Marriott   
9:35 am   
June 2nd 

"Come on, Mulder!! The park opens an 10:00." 

"All right, I'm coming." 

Mulder walked out and the three agents went to Six Flags.(I know, cheesy, but I had to involve my favorite roller coaster of all times!) 

Once inside the park, the agents headed strait to the Titan. They were at the front of the line quickly because they had gotten there so early. Scully was stopped by one of the people. When she got on the ride and they were going up the first hill, Mulder joked, "What, they check to make sure you were tall enough to ride?" 

She turned around from the front car next to Skinner to hit him.   
"No, actually the guy asked me if you and I," she pointed to Mulder, "were an item." All three laughed. They were at the top of the hill. 

Mulder yelled, as they plunged, "Yeah, like that would ever happeeeeeeennnnn!"   
**** 

Back at the hotel, Scully was sorting through her things. She found the shorts she had worn the day they had found the three girls bodies. She was emptying her pockets when she found something she hadn't noticed... Scully grabbed the chain and pulled them out. They were dog tags. Strange. She put glasses on, and looked closely at them. 

They read- 

Kathryn Joan Burgenson   
"Guardian Angel"   
Born June 1st, 2001   
Warrior of Old 

*June 1st, that was yesterday...* 

Something like De ja vous hit Scully. She turned the tags over and read that they were made at the Aviation Challenge in Huntsville, Alabama. Walking to the phone she made a few phone calls. 

"Hi, this is Dana Scully with the FBI. I was wondering what the lines of the dog tags you give to those that attend your camp represent." 

"Well," the other side of the phone said, "The first is their full name, the second their call sign, the third their birth date, the fourth is the profession they want." 

"Thank you." said Scully. She sat, staring hard. That night she dreamed of a tall girl, strangely familiar, and haunting eyes.

***

Well, that's all, folks!  Did you like it?  If so, review and tell me!  I want to know!  What should I improve on?  What did you like?


End file.
